


The Vault Hunters of Pandora

by Leslie_Withers1212



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Gore, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Withers1212/pseuds/Leslie_Withers1212
Summary: This is my first time working with the Borderlands series (In terms of content.) I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time working with the Borderlands series (In terms of content.) I hope you enjoy!

(Gaige’s view)  
I walk up to the train stop. Who the hell puts a train stop in the middle of an abandoned desert? While waiting for the train to arrive, I try to strike a conversation with the other Vault Hunters.

“Well, if we're gonna be hunting this Vault together, we should get to know each other. I’m Gaige, and I probably wouldn’t be here if my ingenious defence robot design hadn't accidently murdered my school rival, Marcie Holloway, causing me to be put under arrest and expelled from school,” I giggle nervously and continue, “Uh, not that she didn’t deserve it. She stole my blueprints for Death Trap and tried to win the planet wide science fair using them and, um…”

The blue haired chick interrupts me, “So, your robot turned this Marcie into human jelly by accident?” She bursts out laughing and says, “You’ll be fine here, kid. I’m Maya, by the way. I’m a Siren. Try to turn me in and you’ll be found dead in a ditch. How come you have a cybernetic limb?”

“Oh, this?” I ask, “Well, I accidentally cut my arm while working on DT. Wasn’t too bad, only half way through the bone. I try to find an Instant-Heal to jet the wound, and then it occurs to me! I could make a cybernetic limb to quickly summon Death Trap! So I grab a particle saw and slice the rest off! My dad panicked (I shake my hands in emphasis) and blood was squirting all over the place and I lost only a few pints of blood, but I finished the limb and now I can smash concrete with it!”

Everyone except the ninja laughs. The big guy laughs a little too... eagerly... 

“I am called Zer0/ Pleased to make your acquaintance/ I hope you don’t die,” the ninja dude says.

“Hola señorita, I am Salvador. I hope we get to beat the crap out of something! And then kill it!” the short man says with glee.

“I AM THE CONSUNSOMER OF DARKNESS!” the large, muscular man screams.

“His name is Krieg,” Maya says, “He’s not exactly right in the head.

“Well, I’m Axton. Badass Dahl soldier gone AWOL,” the blonde guy with the military gear says.

“THE METAL BEAST APPROACHES! LET US ENTER IT’S BELLY AND BE TAKEN TO ITS DEN!” Krieg screams. Indeed, the train is approaching.

“So, this thing will take us straight to Opportunity?” I ask.

“Well, señorita, according to the invite I got from my EchoMail, yeah, it does. Some rich guy named Handsome Jack will pay us top dollar for finding the Vault for him,” Salvador explains to me.

The train comes to a stop and we step inside.

 

(Maya’s view)

The train is comfortable. Has nice wine and food. I am starving and start to eat some of the stag steak. Its surprisingly good.

“Hello, this is a pre-recorded message from me, Handsome Jack, you’re new boss. Please head to the front of the train so that one of our personnel can debrief you,” the speakers play.

“I can’t be the only guy who thinks he sounds like a pendejo,” Salvador says aloud.

“Let’s not discuss this/ If we want to get our money /We do what he asks,” Zer0 says calmly.

We move to the front of the train. I look up and see a sign that reads, “Welcome, Vault Hunters!” It suddenly changes to say, “TO YOUR DEATH! (Nothing personal).”

“SON OF A WHORE!” Gaige says angrily.

Loaders fly into the train car with their weapons drawn. Does Jack think some bots will stop us?

“Well if you guys want to keep your lives, I recommend we shut these bots the hell down,” I say as I pull out my SMG.

Just as I pull the trigger, the train explodes. We go flying. My weapon left in the wreckage. I hit the snow and pass out cold.

(Zer0’s View)

I reawaken to find a CL4TP cleaning up the mess. Aren’t these things dead?

“Ugh. More dead Vault Hunters. Handsome Jack’s been busy!” the CL4TP says to himself.

Gaige reaches out and feebly groans the word, “Help.” The CL4TP is ecstatic.

“WAIT! YOU GUYS AREN’T DEAD! YES! Ohh... you all look a little worse for wear, though. But you’ll be fine! I think...” The CL4TP babbles on. He is quite annoying.

“That is said and done/ Now will you shut the hell up/ And assist our group?” I say with a hint of irritation in my voice.

“SMALL BOX MAN! REMOVE THE COLD BLANKET FROM MY ALLIES!” Krieg says as he pulls Maya out of the snow.

“Thanks, man,” Maya says.

The CL4TP pulls me out of the snow as Krieg and Maya pull Axton and Salvador out. I grab Gaige’s robotic arm.

“Thanks, Zer0,” she says. My helmet flashes a smiley face. “I don’t feel so hot,” she says. She then runs behind one of the train cars and vomits. I don’t blame her. If I could vomit, I would as well.

“Remind me to never eat on a train again,” Gaige says before walking back to join our group.

“Noted,” I tell her.

“I am a CL4TP service bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Well, they would, if they were still alive! Or had existed in first place!” he said with his default cheerful tone, “Here, take these ECHO devices I TOOOTALY didn't loot from these corpses! Let’s go somewhere safe!”

“Hey! Where’s my shotgun?” Gaige asks.

“It is in the train/ Attempting to retrieve it/ is suicidal,” I say calmly, “All of our weapons/ Lost into the burning flames/ I miss my sniper.”

“That son of a whore is going to DIE!” Gaige screams in rage.

“I WILL SEND HIM TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!” Krieg yells. That is the most sane thing he has said all morning.

“While I agree with everyone here, we need to get the hell out of cold,” Salvador says, “Let's follow Claptrap!” He runs to the small robot, who has been calling out for us.

As we walked over to the eager little robot, Gaige said, “I think I broke something on my robot arm. I’ll have to check when we get to safety, I suppose.”

(Krieg’s View)

I may not look it, but part of my mind is intact. SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! And that’s the majority of me. Rather boring, being trapped in your own mind as the only thing keeping your body and your broken mind from killing everyone. Unsuccessfully at times. Like that one adventurer that mistook me for a bandit that I had to kill. KILL THE VOICES! Keep it down or I’ll force you to slam your head into a wall. Promise? (Manic giggling.) Ugh.

We entered Claptrap’s dump of a safe haven.

“I WOULD NOT FEED THIS TO A SKAG!” “I” scream.

“This should keep us safe from the bullymongs. They like to rip your eyes out!” Claptrap said. Suddenly, a large bullymong jumps through the rather large hole in the floor, grabs Claptrap, and rips his eye out before leaving.

“THE LARGE APE HAS TAKEN BOX MAN’S EYE! WE SHOULD EAT BOX MAN. NO USE TO US NOW!” “I” yell manically.

“If you try to make me eat that thing,señor, I’ll shove a bullymong down your throat,” Salvador says.

“Only if you promise,” “I” say.

“We need to find weapons and kill that bullymong, or he won’t take us to the safer place he told us about while you two were talking,” Maya said. Damn, she sure is pretty when she is bossy. So we set off to find a bullymong.


	2. Liar's Berg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vault Hunters take on Liar's Berg.

(Axton’s View)

“Alright, Minions! There are some guns in a cabinet that I can’t see! Go find them!” Claptrap orders.

“Are we really taking orders from this pint sized box?” I ask.

“If we want to get out of Windshear Wastes, were gonna have to put up with Claptrap’s shit,” Maya says as she finds a pistol, “There are six pistols down here. Take them. We’re gonna need them.”

Claptrap clumsily rolls through a door to open it for us, and started blabbing.

“Since I can’t see, you all have to call out obstacles for me!” He bumps into a wall and says, “I’ll assume no one saw that!”

A voice on our ECHO communicators says, “You’ll need that funny little robot’s help if you want to get out of here. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I’m here to help. Six years ago, four Vault Hunters change Pandora forever, but their time as come. With your guys help, we might be able to take down Jack.”

As we walk down the hill, the planet shakes violently for a few seconds.

“THE PLANET TREMBLES FOR A BAPTISM OF BLOOD!” Krieg shouts manicaly.

“I agree with Krieg. Let’s kill some pendejos!” Salvador yells.

Claptrap grunts and says, “Jacks tearing up the planet to fund the Vault! Some people say that his mining operations are causing the tremors!”

The sound of roaring is heard throughout the hills and Claptrap runs.

“I hear bullymongs! Sick ‘em, Minions! PROTECT ME, SQUIRES!” he shouts as he runs for cover.

Krieg shoots one between its small eyes and yells, “How can I snap your neck if you don’t have one!?”

“I could some help/ Assistance would be real nice/ This pistol is bad,” Zer0 says calmly as he reloads.

“Yeah, yeah, Ninja boy. I’m coming,” I say as I sigh.

After the bullymongs are dead, two crash through the ice wall. We kill them all the same.

(Salvador’s View)  
“That was more fun than a Truxican standoff!” I say with glee.

Everyone stares and I ask, “What? Have you never heard of a Truxican standoff? Man, I have so much to teach you guys.”

“We should keep going. It’s freezing out here!” Gaige complained.

Zer0 and Claptrap seem to be the only ones unbothered by the cold. What the hell is that guy, anyway?

“Yo, Zer0!” I call out.

“Hmm?” Zer0 responds, examining the shitty pistol that he has.

“What the hell are you, anyway?” I ask.

“I haven’t a clue about exactly what I am other than male and alive,” he responds casually.

“If we want to stay alive, let’s avoid hypothermia,” Gaige says, impatiently tapping her foot.

As we climb up a bunch of broken metal, Jack’s asshole voice plays on our ECHO recorders, “Hey there! I-I don’t think any of you understand how this works. Vault hunters come here, Vault Hunters search for the new Vault, I kill Vault Hunters, and the Vault is opened. By me. See, the problem is is that you all are still alive. If you could go ahead and off yourselves, that’d be great. Thanks, pumpkins.

“Hey guys! My eye just switch back on!” the little annoying robot yells out, “I see six incredibly tough looking minions, and an incredibly handsome robot! Which means whoever has my eye… IS VERY CLOSE!”

Suddenly, the large bullymong throws a car off the cliff he is on and jumps down.

“I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL BADASS IS!” Krieg yells as he rushes in… with a shitty pistol…

“Lets go help him out. He’ll probably get destroyed,” Maya said as she shook her head.

 

(Gaige’s View)

We run in after Krieg, who got thrown towards us. I narrowly dodge and he hits Axton in, sending him flying.

“Whoa. Shit,” I say.

I hear Maya scream in pain. I turn around and see she’s on the floor. Damn thing must of jumped on her, judging by the crater in the snow. 

“I’m here Maya, you won’t d- whoa!” I say in surprise as I grabbed her bicep to pull her to her feet, “ Do you, uh, do you work out?”

“Not. Now. Gaige,” Maya says through her teeth as I help her up.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry…” I say embarrassedly.

“GET OFF ME, YOU DUMBASS” Axton yells at Krieg, who still hadn’t gotten up.

“I'm never sorry!” Krieg replies.

“We’ll see about that,” Axton grumbles as he gets out from under Krieg.

“OH GOD! THEIR COMING OUT OF THE WALL SPHINCTERS!” Claptrap yells annoyingly.

The large one jumped away, and several smaller ones attack.

“Pfft. Some baby Bullymongs won’t be an iss- GAHH!” A rock hit me in the forehead.I shot at one from the floor, luckily hitting it in its head. And suddenly, I felt better. Cool!

“These things heal you if you get a kill while downed? Sweet!” I say.

We kill the smaller bullymongs and finish off the big one, who we now call Knuckle Dragger. We took the money and Claptrap's eye.

“Now that we have my eye, we need to find a buddy of mine named Hammerlock to fix me up. And as much as you want to put your fist into my face, optic surgery is best left to professionals!” Claptrap said.

“One of us is gonna have to where the eye like a necklace,” Salvador said.

“NOT IT” Everyone except me called out. Shit. I angrily tie the eye around my neck and think to myself “We’ll get out of here, we'll get out of here,” over and over again.

We divide the loot that Knuckle Dragger dropped. Not much, but still something.

(Krieg’s View)

We climbed up the small hill with the Claptrap and he walks up to the barge.

“This door’s Hyperion tech! Child’s play! Annnnnnd OPEN!” Claptrap says.

“Intruders detected. Locking door,” the machine says. Damn. 

I’LL BREAK IT! No, you won’t. We need it intact to get it open. BREAK BREAK BREAK KILL KILL KILL! Calm down there, buddy. These people around you are your friends, not your enemies, remember what friends are? MEEAAAAAAAT! I’ll take that as a yes.

“Let me get that for you,” the voice we call Angel says to us.

“Oh thank God,” Axton says with relief.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Gaige agrees.

A large BLOODY RED- ahem. Not funny. A large red chest pops up from the floor. Gaige, bless her heart, grabs one of the shotguns instantly. I grab the other one, Zer0 grabs a sniper, Maya a SMG, Axton gets an Automatic Rifle (“It’s like christmas!”) and we prepare to head to Hammerlock’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started asks. As of now,
> 
> *Zer0 Asks are open  
> *Krieg Asks are open  
> *Maya Asks are open  
> *Gaige Asks are open  
> *Salvador Asks are open  
> *Axton Asks are open  
> *Claptrap Asks are open  
> *Handsome Jack Asks are open
> 
> to ask a character, start with @ and I'll respond as the character.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun! Please tell me if you found mistakes/typos. Thank you.


End file.
